Lucy's big secret
by moondragon14
Summary: Lucy has a secret that she is affrad to tell fairy tail espeshuly sine's she was kicked out of team natsu what happens when the hole of team natsu find out and tell the hole guild. will fairy tale acsept the real Lucy?Who will they meet on the way
1. the start to an end

**Lucy's big secret**

**A fairy meets Tokyo mew mew**

**Lucy starts to be called the worst mage in fairy tail and everyone **

**Wonders why she is on team Natsu the strongest team this**

**All changes when they discover her family's biggest secret and realise Lucy is **

**Not as weak as she appears.**

Hey this is my first fan fiction so be nice and

Don't forget to give me pointers (:

Lucy POV

I had a bad feeling when I heard that name the name I'll never speak it scared me, that name never mind. I got that name out my mind as I saw Natsu. He had a smile he never smiled and spoke to me so I wonderd why he was headed my way. It had been a year sines everyone disided I wasn't "good enouph to be on team Natsu.

He approached slowly as his pink hair blow in the wind i smiled a sad smile he didn't, notes it was directed at him.

"hey luce want to go on a mission with me Happy, Erza and Gray" he asked with a stupid grin on his face.

"sorry no can do" i tried to say that in the nicest way i could.

happy kept giving me the puppy dog eyes till I agreed to go with them. they both smirked and gave me the request and left me to read it then pack.

**rescue**

**save my daughter a demond has kidnapped her and**

**said he was going to kill and eat her**

**hurry and help or she'll die**

**rewared 600,000 jewel**

i hope they don't find out what i am on this mission

**hey hey hey what do you think what other charicters should i add who should lucy end up with**


	2. enters Inuyasha

**Lucy's big secret**

**A fairy meets Tokyo mew mew**

**Lucy starts to be called the worst mage in fairy tail and everyone **

**Wonders why she is on team Natsu the strongest team this**

**All changes when they discover her family's biggest secret and realise Lucy is **

**Not as weak as she appears.**

**hey just figerd out how to add new chapter specil thank to empress Erza :)**

**so post coments on who lucy should be with**

** i'm skiping to the actual mission by the by**

Normal pov

Natsu ran ahead of everyone looking for the demon, Erza tried to read the map the client gave them, Gray as usual was walking unone to him in his unerwear, Happy ate fish and tried to keep up with Natsu and Lucy was worring about the demon and if it was conected to her past. Erza then look Lucy's way.

"Don't worry we can handle a demon they're not that strong" Erza tryed to confert Lucy.

"who you callin weak I bet me and my brother can take you puny humans on no prob" a deep voice scoled Erza.

She was now looking up and saw a flying dud and a bold ugly thing on a clould with a pritty raven haired girl. "Releace the girl then we will talk" Erza damaned

it was scary the way she sounded so calm in this perdicament.

" Tell us who you are first we are the thunder brothers" boldly spoke the bold one

Lucy's pov

_Oh no this is so bad I'm as good as dead when they say who I am_ I_ though looking very worryed which cought the atenchon of Gray and Erza._

_"Are you ok L-" Gray was cout off_

_"my brother asked you for your names now anwer" yelled the one with hair how rude is he._

_"I am Erza Scarlet or Tatanya this is Natsu Dragoneel , Gray Fellbuster and Lucy H- " I cot her off that time I was to afrad of what would happen so._

_" Why do you need our names any whey " they slowly approuched me what have I done What will I do I thought_

_"what did you say and what was your " he stopped in front of my face snarling is he a dog or some thing "name Lucy H... was that Lucy Hartfelia" he began to smirk I shock in fear._

_"give me kagome back stupid" i recognise that voice it's _

_"IIIIIInuyaaaaashaaa" I studed_

_"whose he wait he's another demon"yelled the hole of team Natsu ovisly exept me_

**_sorry got bord so i wrote this and I have a project due in school so it mite take a wile to write another_**

**_bad speller don't coment on that pease_**


	3. what is Lucy?

**Lucy's big secret**

**A fairy meets Tokyo mew mew**

**Lucy starts to be called the worst mage in fairy tail and everyone **

**Wonders why she is on team Natsu the strongest team this**

**All changes when they discover her family's biggest secret and realise Lucy is **

**Not as weak as she appears.**

Hey B ) what did you think of the first 2 chapters I haven't had many comments but I still want to finish writing this story I can't wait to see what you think.

Natsu's POV

_who is that and how dose Lucy now him I think all these demonds are truble and want to leave as soon as_ possible i thought i didn't want who ever they were to lay a hand on her.

I was so lost in my thoughts I never saw the lightning dud attack me until it was to late I had no time to run just wait to be hit and the attack back I close my eyes and waited. The hit never came I slowly opened them both lightning heads dead and lucy replaced by by by by a roar demond with a long tale ,big black wings with holes in them, a short black belly top with a leather jacket over it, tight leather jeans and nee length boots. Kind of like...a no can't bad ...but looks like a...dragon demond.

Normal pov

"What happened and who is this" Natsu demanded rather than asked.

"Tttttttthis ideas Lllllucy" Gray answered still in shock.


End file.
